I hate you
It was a good afternoon here, so I decided to play ROBLOX. I played "Tornado Alley 2" in a random server. I saw this server, it said it has 15 players in it, so I decided to go on in, but when I joined the server, there were only 5 players in it, which I found a little bit wierd but still decided to play. There was this guy named "GoatsRulez15", I knew him when I was a newbie, we were good friends. All the players bullied some guy named, "7XU60ME"(Profile: ☀http://www.roblox.com/users/98143394/profile) except me and Goat. We didn't know what was going on. One of the players said, "LOL you really suck at this game! GET A LIFE YOU PIECE OF (S)! Leave this game now (B)! Ugh ,you must be hung. You keep dying and dying." He didn't reply to all the insults. In the next round, I saw why the players were bullying him. He keeps dying from the tornado or falls off the map. I didn't want to blame him. Me and Goat were doing nothing to help him because we think we could make the situation worse. They keep bulling him until my 7th round. He said, "STOP IT! You'll regret it!". Something werid happened in the roleplay messages, broken bones list, and the weather list. They all say, " I HATE YOU". The players were freaking out, so the 3 of them left the game. I felt a little bit creeped out. I thought it was a scare from the creator because it's October. Goat was like, "DUDE LETS GET OUT OF HERE!". I told him to calm down and told him my thought. Goat and me were still playing, but Goat and I were kicked out, but instead of the message when you get kicked, it said, " I Hate you..I told you will regret it...". Now I thought that 7XU60ME guy is a hacker. Later on, I got a message from 7XU60ME, it said, " I HATE YOU" 10 times. I got creeped out and calmed myself he's just a troll. Then a minute later, I got a message from Goat, it said, "Dude I got a message from 7XU60ME, creeping me out man. Did you get it too?" I replied with a yes. He didn't replied and I was worried. I decided to check out the 3 people that left's profile, but their character was different. The whole Robloxian was all black with blood on their eyes and instead of standing, they were lying in a pile of blood. Their jaw was tore open, revealing a creepy smile. I got scared and saw their "about" message, "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" I looked in Goat's account. I got shocked, it was the same one, but his "about" message is different, "No time to waste, no time to think, join this game and he will stop chasing you." I was thinking of "who" was chasing me. There was a link to game and I clicked to it. The place was called, "Your savior here". It was made by Roblox, and I was surprised. I clicked play. Suddenly, I heard my front door opening. My heart was beating fast. My game was in a dark room and I see the button, "Ban Danger!" on a sign near the wall. The floor was like old ROBLOX baseplate. I thought this wasn't gonna work, but I had to try it. I thought the button was my savior. I heard footsteps on my stairs. I quickly ran to the button. It was 4 blocks away. I heard my door open. My heart was going to have a heart attack. I was close to the button! I felt a knife on my neck! I quickly clicked the button, the knife was gone. My doors were shut. I mean, I was almost dead. My computer shut down. I was relived. But in my desktop wallpaper when I opened my computer, I was shocked to see this,7XU60ME's robloxian was stabbed in the chest with a classic sword saying, "SAVIOR". I really can't believe it! The button saved me! The robloxian was bleeding and sitting on a checkered floor. Their were letters above the robloxian it was, " I A M D E A D".I deleted the background and my computer shut off by itself. When it turned on, it was my average normal computer background. I went on ROBLOX and saw a wierd message from roblox. It said, " Body Removed". I decided to check out the profiles that are "dead", but they are all 404'd, but in 7XU60ME's profile it said, "He doesn't exist anymore". I decided to go to the game that saved me. TO GIVE A THUMPS UP :D. I remembered the link so I typed it down but the 404'd. So is 7XU60ME guy alive or buried to the ground, or maybe he might strike again and disguise as someone else! So whatever you do.. DO NOT BULLY PLAYERS! You may be bulling the person, 7XU60ME!!!